


Why don't you show me?

by Rex501st



Series: His Angel, Her Soldier [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fluffy sex, only way i know how to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Steve's had a long day and just wants to go home to his love.





	Why don't you show me?

Steve wanted to go home. He’d been at the office since the morning and it was quickly approaching 9 p.m. His bosses insisted on having these intel briefings but they mostly just dissolved into shouting matches and inconsistent story retellings. Diana had gotten home hours ago and texted him to let him know she made dinner. He could picture her going to work in the kitchen and it brought a smile to his face. Steve Trevor just wanted to go home to Diana Prince.

Mercifully, the meetings came to an end and he practically sprinted to his car. It was only about a twenty minute drive home which he was extremely grateful for. His apartment was up on the second floor and normally he would’ve taken the stairs but today he felt the elevator was a reward. He pulled out his keys and walked inside and was greeted with the lingering smell of whatever Diana cooked. There was no TV on but he did see light coming from the bedroom from the hallway. “Diana?”

“I’m here, honey.”

After a short walk later he found her reading in bed. He promptly dropped his bag and fell face first onto the bed besides Diana.

“Was it really that bad?”

“Worse…” 

The conversation ended rather quickly as Diana pulled off his shirt and began to map his torso with her hands. Her eyes took on a special kind of fire to them. “Why don’t you show me?”

“If you insist.”

In one motion, Steve wrapped his arms around Diana and pulled her on top of him as he fell backwards onto the bed. He started kissing her once he hit the surface of the bed and it was as if the entire day’s woes evaporated out of him. This woman that he loved with the entirety of his existence shifted to pull herself flush against his bare chest. Diana deepened the kiss and snaked her tongue through his lips. It was a taste neither of them could possibly get sick of. Steve ran his hands down her sides and placed them on her hips where she was slowly grinding them down against his. 

Diana broke the kiss and moved her lips from his, over his jawline, down his throat to his chest, all while leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. “Diana…” His voice was filled with need and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge. Everything that he wanted from her, she wanted from him in return. They were partners. Equals. Soulmates. 

She leaned back and up off of him to allow him access to her shirt. She raised her arms up indicating what he needed to do. Without hesitation he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head where she completed the action and tossed it on the floor. Steve leaned forward to return the kisses she had given him and made his way from the side of her neck, past her collarbone, to one of her breasts. He methodically placed teasing kisses over it before finally gathering the nipple in his mouth. Diana grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her as she felt his cock stiffen against her. 

“Steve… oh, oh, oh…” Her voice caught in her throat when Steve slipped his hand below her underwear and ran his fingers through her folds. The moans that escaped past her lips were motivation enough for Steve as he continued to toy with her silky wetness, slipping in two of his fingers. Diana let in a sharp inhale of breath when he found her clit and began to press his palm down. “Yes, yes, yes…” She was getting close and she could feel it. Steve seemed to catch on as her breath came more and more ragged. “I-I-I’m close… d-don’t s-stop...” 

Her orgasm flowed through her in one fluid moment. She slumped against him and ran her fingers through his hair. “Did I show you?” He couldn’t hide the satisfaction in his voice.

“Oh, I think you did. But now it’s my turn.”   

With her wits returning to her, Diana got off of Steve’s lap and finished removing her underwear before pushing him back onto the bed to remove the impediment currently between her and her prize. Steve lifted his hips to make it easier for her to slide his pants down and off. She threw them somewhere on the floor for later. Steve’s erection hadn’t gone down at all in the process. He gave her a wicked grin. “Now, is this where the fun begins?”  

“You have no idea, fly-boy.” She gazed at him through her eyelashes as she climbed up onto him. She gripped his cock and gave it a few pumps with her hand, earning some moans. She lowered herself down and place him at the precipice

“Diana, please.”

With that, she sunk down taking him all the way to the base. His eyes screwed shut as her wet heat fully encased him and he fought against the urge to finish right then. Diana bent forward and braced herself with her hands on his chest as she started to move up and down on his cock. Steve managed to gain some semblance of composure that allowed him to raise up his hips to match her movements. He gripped her waist tightly knowing he couldn’t leave any marks and began to thrust up. “Oh god, Angel...”

As their bodies came together, everything else seemed to fade away. Steve gazed at Diana -- her hair perfectly framing her face, eyes dark with pleasure but also shining bright with love, pure strength emanating out in waves -- and he felt himself rapidly approaching climax. Their combined rhythm was enough to bring on a second orgasm for Diana. She clenched him tighter as she quaked around him. A few more thrusts was all it took for Steve. “Diana, I’m com…” was all he could manage before he released inside her. 

After a few moments to catch her breath, Diana fell onto the bed next to him. She turned to look at him and smiled when he turned to face her, too. “Do you want dinner now?”

He leaned over and rested his head against her chest while listening to the steady beat of her heart. “I think I’d rather stay like this.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled himself closer.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a missing scene from Chapter 6 of my drabble series "His Angel, Her Soldier"
> 
> I figure i'll keep the smut separate :p
> 
> find me on [tumblr!](http://www.rex501st.tumblr.com/)


End file.
